Rae
Rae, the "Shadow Blade", Claymore No 3 (5) (7) defensive type, is one of the warriors who were assigned to relay missions to Grace during Apsley's leave. She is very intelligent, rated with an "S" in mental skill, a strategist by heart, always planing tactics in advance and once has finished it's near impossible to defeat her. She has customized armor to protect her vital organs while still allowing mobility. Her symbol resembles a two-armed cross. She managed to arrest Derica without the use of violence. She even later was promoted by the board to Knight-Commander of Staff's Warriors, leading and organizing the awakened hunt and the expansion of the warrior army to double and later, ten times the current amount. This promotion also gave her authority to order missions, change operations with the board's consent, free access to anywhere in staff, including the archives, without any curfews, her own personal, more spacious room, and her own office. Personality Rae sees tactics and possibilities when fighting, making her a dangerous opponent. She has a perfect memory and an eye for detail. She never fights without a plan and prefers not to make a move unless she knows everything she needs to know. She cares for her comrades and is also curious about them due to her knowledge hungry nature. She has a moral compass, being disgusted with the Retrieval Squad, considering herself as higher than the morally lacking board, and feeling deep remorse after the top 5 killed both defenseless humans and the awakened which tried to protect the humans (Sanctuary). She considers some Zeros friends and potential allies even though they are technically awakened. She also has a hidden rebellious nature, going as far to order Organization men without the board's permission. The board believes in her loyalty but doesn't approve of all her ideas, calling them too radical. They believe her to be dangerous after finding out so much about their dark past but also believe they have no other choice than to rely on her and eliminate her if she decides to rebel. History As a trainee, Rae killed all the rats in her cell, giving her an S on the mental test and was roommates with a Colorhead who awakened and traumatized her, causing her to have a deep seated hate of Colorheads and rats. Current Storyline Rae delivered missions to Grace when Apsley recovered, telling her to get rid of Eliah. In Tangea, Rae lead a mission to kill the centipede awakened with Valerie, Sheena, and Grace. She was the first to realize the identity of the being and fought against it the longest before having to be saved by Grace whom killed it. She later returned to Staff. Rae was appointed Knight-Commander because of her unparalleled mental skill and given access to the archives and Retrieval Squad. She discovered information with her access to information in the Archives and got a firsthand view of the retrieval squad under a contract of silence. She learned about the Organization facilities, Mainland, Drach, Melaine, Silver Reserves, and Zeros and has stipulated on the identity of Messire. She plans to multiply the number of warriors tenfold by reducing mortality rates of trainees on graduation and by allowing Colorheads into the field under Melaine's guidance. She also hopes to give the claymores experience and strength in any way possible, even through unorthodox means. She currently holds as much or more authority than the board as they have no choice but to listen to her and are generally composed of weak, incompetent men. Daimon sees her as an opportunity to give him more power, blackmailing her and using her to do him favors and advance his research by using his products. Category:Claymore Category:Active Warrior